Til Death Do You Part
by adimra
Summary: BV AU Vegeta is sent to Chikyuu for reasons other than he suspected. Originally uploaded in March 2000, the first 2 parts were accidentally deleted. Oops!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or make any profit out of this fic.  
  
Note: This was my first fic ever, originally written in March of 2000. I had to re-upload it because I wasn't exactly a master of the chapter thing Xing put into effect and, um, deleted the first 2 parts. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
Til Death Do You Part  
Written by: adimra  
  
  
~Prologue~  
  
"Come with me Kakarotto. You are one of us. I know your Saiyan heritage is calling to you. It is in your blood to fight. Don't waste your time defending these weak humans. Join us . . . brother!"  
  
"My name is Goku. Chikyuu is my home and I'll defend it with my life. I have seen what your kind does and I want no part of it. I suggest that you and your men return my son, then leave here for good!"  
  
"Really Kakarotto, I expected more from you. Chikyuu has made you soft. There are no weak links in the Saiyan Empire, so I'll have to kill you. But don't worry about your hybrid brat, I'll make sure he's raised the Saiyan way!"  
  
An angry Goku rushed Radditz, trying to land a blow. Radditz blocked with his left arm, recoiled his right and made a solid impact into Goku's jaw. Goku went crashing into a tree and took it down with him.  
  
Radditz snarled, "Now it's time to finish you off."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"What the . . . ?"  
  
  
  
~Part 1~  
  
  
  
"We'll be entering Chikyuu's atmosphere in 3 hours Sire."  
  
"Good I'll be meditating until then. Inform me when we land, no one is to leave without my permission."  
  
"Yes Sire!"  
  
Vegeta entered his quarters. He was looking forward to this. It had been so long since he had had a decent challenge. Well, he hoped there would be a challenge. Things started to get interesting about five months back. Chikyuu's natives were thought to be weak and frail, a reason why only 1 infant Saiyan had been sent to sweep the planet. However, after 25 years and no word, a 3-man recovery team was sent in. Vegeta knew he wasn't given all the details, nor did he care. All that mattered was that somehow, someone on that overpopulated rock was able to defeat 3 Saiyan Elites and Vegeta wanted a shot at him. He thought it unnecessary to bring a shipful of 50 soldiers, but his father had insisted. As long as they didn't interfere with his fight he didn't care.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku and the rest of the Z team were at God's Palace and were waiting for the arrival of the Saiyans. It had already been 5 months, but Goku still wasn't over the shock that he wasn't human. When Radditz had shown up it was like a nightmare. His whole life felt like a lie - to think he was the monster that had killed his grandfather. Who would have thought that one simple fall as a child would change his life forever?  
  
He looked over at little Gohan. Their Saiyan heritage was not something they could hide . . . or deny. Goku and Chi Chi had tried to shield Gohan from danger or knowledge of fighting, but after the confrontation with Radditz, Goku realized that Gohan was a natural born fighter. All Saiyans were! And it had been Gohan who had saved them all. It was his angry, powerful outburst that surprised and defeated Radditz and his men. Actually it surprised everybody. Goku and Piccolo were having problems fending them off, then Gohan erupted and destroyed them all. Of course, since then he had come no where near that power level again, but they knew it was in there.  
  
They all had been busy training. Radditz laughed as he died, saying that their fight was being transmitted to the Saiyan Empire and that more Saiyans would come to conquer Chikyuu. Kami had called them all to tell them that they would arrive in 5 months.  
  
Piccolo, knowing he would not be strong enough, grudgingly agreed to fuse with Kami. Piccolo had been less surprised than Goku to find out he wasn't from Chikyuu - he was GREEN for Kami's sake, but Kami had known all along about Namek. In fact, right before they fused, he had contacted the Eldest Namek, Guru, and Dende was sent to take Kami's place.  
  
In preparation for the Saiyans, Kami sent Goku to King Kai's while the others worked in the Room of Spirit and Time. The fused Piccolo then took Gohan and trained him in the wilderness.  
  
Now they were all gathered at God's Palace, Dende talking about how the Eternal Dragon can now grant 2 wishes. They were all pretty solemn, just standing around, waiting . . . waiting for the invasion to begin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nappa went to Vegeta's room. "My Prince," he called, "we have arrived at Chikyuu."  
  
"Excellent," replied Vegeta as he exited his room. "I am going down there by myself, the rest of you will wait on this ship. Why my father insisted 50 of you come, I'll never know. The only reason he ever sends this many soldiers is when he needs slaves, and Chikyuu's natives are too weak. What does my father want Nappa?"  
  
"Um, well I believe the King thinks there's a valuable asset on Chikyuu."  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "a valuable resource eh, well I'll try not to damage the landscape . . . too much."  
  
Vegeta got into a spacepod and left for Chikyuu. The moment he landed, he turned his scouter on and noticed that several small ki signatures were approaching him.  
  
He smiled, 'So the natives are sending a welcoming committee.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"My King, the Prince is on the planet."  
  
"Good, you know what must be done."  
  
"Yes, the research has been completed and your plans are underway."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma Briefs was bored! She was sitting in for her father at a business meeting because he had been tied up with some incident back at the lab. She did not want to be here. The Saiyans were set to arrive any time now and she wanted to see them. She sighed, she knew Son Kun could handle them.  
  
Just then a crash was heard. She looked up and saw that the window had been blown open. Through the wreckage floated two overly large men with outrageous hair and - Bulma noticed - tails! 'Saiyans!' Bulma slowly tried to move out the door, she had to contact the Z team. The two Saiyans had just been looking around the room when they spotted her.  
  
"That's her. The one with the blue hair. She's the one."  
  
"I see her. Darn, I was looking forward to blowing things up and torturing people to find her."  
  
"Me too, but you know our orders."  
  
One of the Saiyans flew to Bulma and grabbed her. He flung her over his shoulder and flew out the window with her cursing and screaming the whole way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yaumcha, Tien and Chaotzu landed in a circle around the Saiyan with the flaming hair. Vegeta eyed them warily taking in their power level readings from his scouter. They were all below 1500. He started to laugh.  
  
"A deformed Saiyan, a green man, a brat, a bald midget, scar face, triclops and a . . . a . . . mime? What the Hell are you? Rejects of the human race? Where are your fighters, who defeated the previous Saiyans?"  
  
Goku spoke up, "If you must know, the 'green man' and I fought Radditz, but my son was the one who defeated them."  
  
"Kakarotto, you spawned? Well, that explains the brat, but enough talk, I came to fight."  
  
Vegeta charged up and attacked Gohan, for he was the one who defeated Radditz. Gohan who was still not ready for a real fight, just screamed and held up his hands. Vegeta's punch (weak by his standards) sent Gohan flying into the mountain behind him. 'This is ridiculous' Vegeta thought. 'There's no way this child could have lasted 10 seconds with Radditz.'  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!"   
  
Vegeta turned around just in time to block a very angry Piccolo's punch. They dealt blow for blow and Vegeta (still not using all of his strength) was very surprised that the Namek's power level wasn't as low as it was before.  
  
"MAKANKASAPPO!"  
  
Vegeta put up a ki shield but by underestimating Piccolo's strength, was rammed into the ground. Getting very pissed, Vegeta charged up even more.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
  
Piccolo landed pretty much next to Gohan.  
  
Vegeta looked around with a crazy glint in his eye. He was enjoying himself. "Who's next?"  
  
Tien, Yaumcha and Chaotzu figured that they were pretty much useless and Krillin had gone to help Gohan and Piccolo. Vegeta looked at Goku, "How about you traitor? It's considered an honour to fight against your Prince, especially since I, Prince Vegeta, am strongest of all Saiyan."  
  
Goku smiled. He had been watching the fight and was very impressed with Vegeta but man did he have an ego.  
  
Vegeta attacked first, being very aggressive with each hit. Goku blocked and countered, being much stronger than when he first met Radditz. Tien, Yaumcha and Chaotzu watched in awe as the two Saiyans would phase in and out of their sight, but they could hear every attack. Vegeta was certainly very surprised with Goku. No Saiyan had ever been able to keep up with him since he came of age. He guessed that Goku could suppress his ki and was probably stronger than Nappa. 'Enough of this,' he thought, and finally connected a punch across Goku's jaw. There the pounding began and Goku's body was sent hurtling earthward. Of course Vegeta was not without marks, Goku had managed to bloody up his face and crack a couple ribs. Vegeta charged up to full power and was prepared to deal the final blow.  
  
"LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE! KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
A startled Vegeta took the energy from his attack and used it to block Gohan's wave. He struggled for a while but was able to deflect it into space. 'Amazing.' He raced down to a thoroughly exhausted Gohan and picked him up by his gi.   
  
"You've been holding back on me kid," Vegeta snarled, ready to strike. Just then his scouter went off and registered numerous Saiyans on the planet. "What the Hell, I told them to wait on the ship. What do they think they're doing?" Vegeta, angry that his orders had been disobeyed, dropped Gohan. He looked at all the warriors and said, "I'll settle this later." He then returned to his pod and set a course for his ship.  
  
Krillin and a battered Piccolo made their way back to the others. A senzu was given to Goku who was proudly holding Gohan.  
  
Piccolo frowned, "A shipful of Saiyans? I think we're in trouble."  
  
The others just nodded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma looked around her. She had been taken to a spaceship and then locked in a prison. In the room with her were about 30 other women from around the world and she recognized many of them. Some were famous actresses, while others were daughters of politicians, scientists or wealthy businessmen.  
  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked one of the other prisoners.  
  
"We don't know. We were all kidnapped and brought here. All we're doing now is waiting." Bulma could see the fear in all of the women's eyes.  
  
"Well don't worry, I'll get us out of here. I'm sure my friends will come to our rescue." The others looked at her with doubt. Bulma sighed but she then noticed a control panel. She smiled, "I will get us out of here." She walked up to the panel and studied it. She removed the cover and looked at the wires. She smirked, the mechanics were just too simple. 'I guess the Saiyans don't use holding cells very often because the security is downright laughable.' With a few adjustments Bulma got the door to open, 'but then again, I AM a genius.' She poked her head out the door. 'No guards, they must think we're too weak to be of any bother. I'll teach them never to underestimate Bulma Briefs.'  
  
Bulma looked at the women around her. "C'mon let's get out of here." No one moved. "Well, what's your problem?"  
  
"We can't leave. We'll get caught for sure. Who knows what those monsters would do to us if they found out we escaped."  
  
Bulma frowned. "Fine, then stay here. Just don't alert anyone that I'm gone. I'll try and get some help." The fearful girls nodded. "Good luck!" they whispered as Bulma stepped through the door and closed it behind her.  
  
"Ok, now which way should I go?" The hallway was dark and extended in both directions. Bulma remembered that her captor had brought her from the left so she silently went that way. She came to a large door and could hear voices inside. She peeked in and saw that it was a mess hall. 'Typical Saiyans,' thought Bulma as she recalled Son Kun, 'nothing could distract them from a meal.' She tiptoed past them and after a few more corridors, she found what she was looking for - the docking bay.  
  
There was no one inside and Bulma freely looked around at all the pods. All she had to do now was figure out how one worked. Just then the bay door started to open and Bulma figured another pod was coming in. She quickly hid behind a spacepod and grabbed a pipe from the ground 'just in case.'  
  
The pod slowly entered and the bay door closed. The pod's door opened and out stepped a Saiyan that was only slightly taller than she. His back was to her, so she snuck up behind him and whacked him one in the head. To her horror he just turned around and smirked.  
  
Vegeta had heard the creature sneak up behind him but was caught off guard when he turned and looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "Now that wasn't very nice was it?"  
  
Bulma just stared dumbfounded at the Saiyan. He hadn't even been affected by her hit. "I demand that you release me," she said when she had found her voice.  
  
"Oh," he just chuckled. "I didn't even realize I was holding you."  
  
Bulma blushed. She then took the pipe and threw it at Vegeta. "SEND ME BACK TO CHIKYUU!"  
  
Vegeta just caught the pipe. 'My, she is a loud one.' "Woman, I assure you I have no idea what you are doing here, but if you don't learn proper respect I'm going to BLAST YOUR ASS TO HELL!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?"  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"  
  
A guard entered then. "Oh, my Prince, you are back. I see you've caught the missing prisoner."  
  
Vegeta folded his arms. "You're telling me that this pathetic creature escaped?"  
  
"Well, yes we didn't have guards on duty so she must have . . ."  
  
Vegeta silence him with a flash of ki. Bulma screamed. "Shut up woman, he's not dead. He's just learning a lesson the hard way."  
  
Nappa and some other guards soon came in after hearing Bulma's scream. Nappa looked surprised. "Prince Vegeta, you're back."  
  
"Why must everybody state the obvious. Of course I'm back, now somebody explain what's going on. Why is this woman on my ship and how come the scouter picked up other Saiyans on the planet when I said no one could go but me?"  
  
"I'll explain everything at the holding cell Sire. Doro, bring the woman back there."  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Something tells me I'm not going to like this. Just let me clean up first."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Vegeta changed and cleaned the blood off himself, he went to meet Nappa.  
  
"What the hell are all these females doing here?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Nappa stepped up, "They are the best Chikyuu has to offer. Power, wealth, intelligence . . . beauty."  
  
"You're starting a whore house on my ship Nappa?"  
  
"Of course not Sire, your father ordered me to get them."  
  
"It figures, the old man is never satisfied."  
  
"No Sire you misunderstood . . ."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!"   
  
Vegeta eyed the blue haired woman, 'Didn't she ever shut up?!' "Quiet Baka! This doesn't concern you!"  
  
"WHAT! LISTEN YOU MIDGET MONKEY BOY! I AM NOT ABOUT TO BE MADE SOME SLAVE TO SERVE IN YOUR WRETCHED FATHER'S HAREM. I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE US NOW OR YOU'LL LIVE TO REGRET IT!"  
  
Vegeta winced at her loud voice, his temper starting to flare. He was about to retort when Nappa beat him to it. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT AND THREATEN THE PRINCE! That is punishable by death no matter how inconsequential you are." He raised his hand readying a ki blast for Bulma.  
  
"NAPPA!" Vegeta snapped. "I do not need you to defend me from this pathetic being. I'll make her suffer in my own way." Nappa lowered his hand, "Yes Sire."  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta wide eyed. She had let her anger get the better of her and regretted yelling at him. 'Damn me and my temper,' she thought as Vegeta sent a smirk towards her. She shuddered not wanting to think what torturous thoughts were running through his head.  
  
"Well Nappa, continue with what you were saying before we were interrupted."  
  
"Well Prince Vegeta, the King has discovered something interesting about Human and Saiyan DNA. While humans lack our strength and fighting ability, the combination of the two DNA's can produce an even stronger, smarter being."  
  
"And this is relevant because . . ."  
  
Nappa sighed, for being known as a very intelligent Saiyan, Vegeta was certainly acting dense right now. "You yourself have seen the potential of the hybrid. The brat defeated Radditz's team. The King believes that by combining the blood of a human and royal Saiyan, the most powerful Saiyan will be born. Perhaps even the Legendary Super Saiyan."  
  
"So these women . . ."  
  
"Yes Sire, the King wants you to choose a human mate!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Note: Look for the famous Vegeta quote in here ~_^  
  
~Part 2~  
  
Vegeta was very flush. He had spent the past 2 hours screaming at his father. 'How dare he?' Vegeta never really cared who his mate was to be, in fact it was supposed to be arranged, but the idea that his father was planning - no - plotting behind his back infuriated him. Vegeta hated following his father's orders but he had to, his father was King and Vegeta didn't want his position just yet. So Vegeta was now on his way to choose a woman who would bear his assassin. Of course, when that assassin was to be produced was all up to him.  
  
He stopped outside the holding cell, nodding to the guard to open the door. He stepped inside and looked around. About 30 females were huddled together looking very tired and hungry. The moment they saw the Prince they started whimpering, fear evident on their faces.  
  
"When are we getting out of here?" someone demanded. He didn't see her but definitely recognized her voice. She suddenly stood up and walked forward glaring at Vegeta. 'Such fire in those blue eyes,' he thought. 'She would make life interesting.'  
  
"You, woman, will not speak unless told to! Don't you remember my warning from last time?"  
  
"Just let these women go. Do whatever you want with me just don't harm them."  
  
"Oh aren't you the noble one. But you are in no position to bargain. I already have you AND them."  
  
"If you hurt any of us my friends will make you pay!"  
  
"Ha! Woman, you amuse me, so fine, I'll let these women go. You have paid for their freedom. In fact you have bought the freedom of Chikyuu. You will become my mate and your pathetic planet will become part of the Empire's protectorate."  
  
Bulma was shocked, was this some sick form of a marriage proposal? She tried to keep her voice even, "And if I refuse?"  
  
"I was not asking a question but I suppose if you want to be difficult and resist, I'll destroy Chikyuu."  
  
Bulma gulped. "Will Chikyuu remain free?"  
  
"You ask too many questions woman but yes, if that is what you want, it will. You will be Vegitasei's Queen after all so you can deal with Chikyuu however you wish."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes. 'Hmmm Queen Bulma, now there's a tempting thought. But what about my friends, my family . . . Yaumcha.' A tear rolled down her cheek, 'but it's because of them I have to do this. I guess it was only a matter of time, considering who my friends are, that it would eventually be my turn to save the world.'  
  
"If you agree to my conditions, then yes, I will marry you."  
  
Vegeta scowled. He looked around the room for someone who'd make a less troublesome mate but all he saw were simpering females with hollow eyes, trembling in fear. He sighed, "Fine woman, but they better be reasonable."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Saiyans had landed their ship. To avoid public panic they went to an isolated region that had a deserted castle suitable for them and the Prince. It was to be their home for the next 2 years because Bulma did not want to leave Chikyuu right away. She also had the planet's interest in mind when she drew up the Treaty of Chikyuu. Though part of the Empire, Chikyuu was to remain free and no Saiyans were allowed to roam the planet inciting fights or forcing themselves on anyone. The King readily agreed to many of her demands. Mainly because he wanted to make sure his son's heir would be the strongest and because he was thoroughly pleased that his son chose the smartest woman on Chikyuu to marry. What a Saiyan his grandson would make!  
  
Communications lasted a couple of hours, concluding with the King telling Vegeta that the ceremony would take place in a couple of months - he would be sending another shipload of Saiyans to attend it as well as slaves to remain after. With that all out of the way Bulma now focused on what she would be telling her friends and family.  
  
She didn't have to wait long because Goku and the rest of the Z team landed before her and the other Saiyans.  
  
"Bulma," said Yaumcha. "We sensed that you were here. Why are you with these Saiyans?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been hard explaining to them what had taken place on the ship. Yaumcha took it the hardest when she told them about her upcoming marriage. However, the others understood. No way could they defend the planet against a whole Saiyan army, the alliance was the only way to survive. The newspapers had gotten wind of it and most of the population welcomed the treaty with Vegitasei (of course it was failed to be mentioned that Vegeta had threatened to blow up the planet if he didn't get what he wanted). Articles were written on the upcoming marriage, saying how it would be the greatest social event of the year.  
  
With all the attention and the publicity, Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyans retreated back to the castle, annoyed with all humans. If one more microphone was stuck in their face . . . well, disaster would be inevitable.  
  
Bulma spent the next few months with her family and getting ready all things she would be needing for her move. She seldom saw Vegeta. Sometimes he would just fly over to the Capsule Corp. to give her information on Vegitasei and her mom would invite him to stay for lunch. He would just grunt, but eat the food, and then take off for Dende knows where. Bulma thought that at times she could swear that Vegeta would stare at her but when she looked up, he was looking somewhere else. Yes, he wasn't much of a conversationalist, not to say that they didn't talk. But when they did talk they usually ended up fighting.  
  
Then there was Yaumcha. Poor, sweet Yaumcha. It all came as a shock to him, and for a week after he had found out, he didn't talk to her. He eventually came around and they tried to spend as much time together until the fateful day. Needless to say, he and Vegeta did NOT get along.  
  
And so that was life for the next 5 months, until one day the other Saiyan ship landed and a new life for everyone was about to begin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She sat alone on the beach, watching the tide ebb as the moon started to rise. This was her last night of freedom. What would her life be like after tomorrow? She couldn't even imagine. Married to a heartless prince of a race that murdered billions for fun. She tried to convince herself that what she was doing was for the greater good. By having this alliance through marriage she will be saving Chikyuu and can try and change things from the inside. Oh Dende, that will be hard. How can she do anything, convince anyone, if Vegeta barely acknowledges her? Some marriage this will be . . . a marriage in name only. She dreaded the day Vegeta "deemed" it time to "produce" an heir. She doubt that it would be for awhile, Vegeta showed no interest in cavorting with a "weak, pathetic species" and from what she learned, Saiyans don't like to have offspring until much later in life. That's another thing, she will age much more quickly and die before Vegeta even reaches his prime. Maybe that's why he wasn't as upset as she. He sees her as a temporary setback to whatever plans he may have . . . although she doubted he saw marrying for love in his future . . . could he even love?  
  
Love . . . she always thought that she was destined for a great romance. To be with the one she loved, that was all she ever wanted. Not even her money could get her that. But then came Yaumcha. She sighed. They had their problems but she believed they loved each other . . . they were supposed to live happily ever after.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
Startled, Bulma turned around but smiled happily when she saw who it was. "How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"I went by Capsule Corp. and talked to your parents." Yaumcha sat down next to Bulma, putting his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Why are you doing this? It's not too late, you can still back out," Yaumcha started.  
  
"I can't! I have no choice, so much rests on this."  
  
"But it's so unfair. We belong together."  
  
"I know Yaumcha . . . I know." She sighed. She changed the subject. "Remember the old days when we were in the desert and you were still a bandit?"  
  
Yaumcha chuckled, "Yeah, I know there's one day I'll never forget . . ."  
  
~12 years ago~  
  
"I'm telling you Puar, those dragonballs will help me rid my fear of women."  
  
"I don't know Yaumcha, how are you going to get them away from that kid?"  
  
"Easy, he just left the trailer, we'll just sneak in and steal them."  
  
"Fine, I'll be on the lookout."  
  
Meanwhile, inside . . .  
  
"Oh that feels much better," Bulma said as she stepped out of the shower. She yawned, "Maybe I'll take a nap while Son Kun is out."  
  
Back outside . . .  
  
"Okay Puar, if you see anybody, alert me and stall for time." Yaumcha snuck into the trailer and began rummaging through drawers and bags. He noticed stairs and thought that maybe the dragonballs had been hidden on the second floor. He climbed the stairs slowly and quietly. When he got to the top, he quickly scanned the room. Something by the window caught his eye. A sheet was covering two round objects.  
  
"Hehehe, I bet I know what's under here," Yaumcha said as he reached for the sheet.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yaumcha's scream could be heard throughout the desert.  
  
~Back to Present~  
  
Yaumcha and Bulma were laughing hysterically.   
  
"I bet that was the first time you ever saw a naked woman," teased Bulma.  
  
"Yes," Yaumcha admitted as he regained his breath. "You stole my heart that day."  
  
"Yaumcha please don't start this again. Besides you seemed to have gotten over your fear of women over the past few years." Yaumcha winced as she recalled his cheating ways. "I'm sorry Yaumcha, please let's not fight. Not tonight. Let's just sit here in each other's arms and remember the great times we've had."  
  
"I love you Bulma."  
  
". . . I love you too."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a lone figure hovered behind the trees watching them. His coal black eyes burned with anger and hatred, his mouth twisted into a scowl. 'Pathetic humans' he thought. 'Emotions are for the weak.' Somewhat unsettled by watching the pair before him, he took off, flying back from where he came.  
  
Bulma looked up; "Did you hear something?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Must be your imagination."  
  
"Right, I guess so. Oh yeah, before I forget, I have something for you."  
  
"Really?" Yaumcha looked with interest.  
  
Bulma took the dragonball radar from her pocket and gave it to Yaumcha. "Here, look after my parents and our friends. I can't keep this, who knows what the Saiyans would do if they found out about the dragonballs. Vegeta would probably wish to be immortal or something."  
  
"Don't worry," Yaumcha said. "I'll keep this safe."  
  
"Thank you." Bulma looked into Yaumcha's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. She held on to him tight wanting to savour, treasure this moment. She feared she would never be kissed like this again. They stayed like this for hours and when it was time Yaumcha gathered her in his arms and flew her home. Bulma fell asleep in her bed. Her last night of freedom was spent dreaming of Yaumcha but as her sleep got deeper, his face changed and she stared at the man with the cold, black eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time. 'Well this is it. I'm really going through with this' she thought. Mrs. Briefs walked into her daughter's room.  
  
"Oh, my dear you look so beautiful," she gushed. Bulma would have been the envy of any bride. Her long blue hair had been curled and loosely pinned up around a crown of flowers. Her bodice fell of the shoulders and hugged her figure nicely, while her long satin skirt swirled around her legs. The only thing missing was a smile.  
  
"Thanks mom, though I doubt Vegeta would say as much."  
  
"Don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll come around."  
  
Bulma snorted. "Yeah, when pigs fly."  
  
"I guess I'll keep an eye on Oolong then."  
  
Bulma cracked a smile. "I'm going to miss you mom."  
  
"Don't talk like that, it's still going to be a number of years before you go to Vegitasei."  
  
"I know but do you really think Vegeta will let me come and go as I please? I will be Queen one day, so more than likely the only contact I'll have with other people will be with the guards. I doubt I'll even see my 'husband' around until it's time to bear an heir."  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something to do, you always do."  
  
"Are you two ready?" Dr. Briefs called, interrupting the mother-daughter conversation. "We don't want to be late. I get the impression that Vegeta is a very impatient man."  
  
A slow smile crept across Bulma's face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta stood in front of the seated crowd looking quite regal in his royal Saiyan armor. He looked over at Nappa who seemed equally uncomfortable. 'Where is the woman?' Vegeta thought angrily. 'She should be here by now!' The only reason Vegeta found himself in the position he was in now was because Bulma refused to do the Saiyan Joining Ritual unless they could also do a Chikyuu Marriage Ceremony. It was one of her conditions. Vegeta frowned, it seemed he was making a lot of concessions to the blue haired woman lately. Vegeta snapped back to attention as soon as he heard the organ music.  
  
As the long procession of bridesmaids and flower girls walked down the aisle, all Saiyans (less Goku) simultaneously thought 'What a stupid custom!' Vegeta's anger was starting to show just as the music changed. The aisle cleared and at the end appeared the bride. Flashes of cameras went off from friends, family and the media. Everybody stood and Vegeta unconsciously sucked in his breath as Dr. Briefs walked his daughter down the aisle. When Bulma got to Vegeta, he muttered, "You're late!"  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly, but said in a voice that was anything but, "I know."  
  
The ceremony began and proved to be extremely short. The Prince and his guards had gone over the custom previously and refused to do the majority of it. The vows had also been cut short due to the circumstances.   
  
"Do you Vegeta, Prince of Vegitasei, take Bulma Briefs to be your wife, 'til death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Bulma Briefs, take Vegeta, Prince of Vegitasei, to be your husband, 'til death do you part?  
  
Bulma paused. She looked at her friends and family then laid her eyes on a sad Yaumcha.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta. "FINE! Yes, whatever, I do."  
  
The Minister cleared his throat, "Well, um, good. I now pronounce you man and wife, you may ki. . ." The glares he got from Bulma and Vegeta cut him short. "Well, uh, I pronounce you married, you may go."  
  
Vegeta practically grabbed Bulma and stalked off before the organ got a chance to play again. When far away from the crowd, Vegeta turned to Bulma, "You are more trouble than you're worth."  
  
"Well, you're stuck with me." she shot back. Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at her. "Nappa!" he called, his gaze never wavering.  
  
"Yes my Prince." he said as he landed.  
  
"Take this woman and prepare her for the ritual. I don't want to see her until then." Bulma shifted a bit under his gaze but returned it evenly with hatred. "Oh, and Nappa, make sure she stays out of trouble." he smirked.  
  
"Yes Sire," replied Nappa as he took hold of Bulma and flew off to the castle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma was led into a dressing chamber. Nappa left her with attendants to prepare her for the ritual. They made her put on a full length, dark blue, bodysuit that complimented her colouring nicely. Over the suit went a loose skirt with slits up both sides so that she had total freedom of movement. On her head they put a headdress that was similar to a veil but didn't cover her face and was stamped with the symbol of the Royal House of Vegitasei.  
  
"You are now ready for the Bak Na," the attendant said. 'The Bak Na? I don't think I recall that part of the ritual. Vegeta never mentioned anything about . . .' Bulma couldn't even finish her own thoughts. Nappa came in, grabbed her, and dragged her down the hall. He stopped when they came to two large double doors.   
  
"This is just a formality. Vegeta will be here soon, so try not to embarrass yourself too much." Nappa grinned evilly.  
  
"What do you mean by . . ." Bulma was shoved through the doors into what looked like a small arena. 100 or so Saiyans were sitting around and stared at her when she entered. An elder Saiyan stood in the center and Bulma could tell from his uniform that he was the Official. Bulma walked up to him, trying to hide her fear.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Now is the time for Bak Na, has anyone a challenge?" For a few minutes everything was quiet. Bulma was confused as to what was going on. Then someone broke the silence.  
  
"I challenge the human!" Bulma looked up to see a beautiful Saiyan woman glaring at her. Her lean, muscular body was wearing the standard spandex Saiyan armour. Her long black hair had been swept back making her cool, black eyes stand out. The woman continued, "She is too weak for the Prince. She will disgrace us all. I, Melanzana, member of the Elite, daughter of General Cumber, should be his rightful mate. By way of the Bak Na, I challenge her to non-ki combat. The winner marries the Prince, and the loser . . . well the loser dies!"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. She looked at the Official, "What if I refuse?"  
  
"You can't refuse. If you do, you can't marry Vegeta, Melanzana would kill you anyway and Chikyuu would be doomed."  
  
"I wasn't informed of this. This is ridiculous."  
  
"It is our way."  
  
"Well, where's Vegeta?"  
  
"It is not customary for the male to be present."  
  
"Oh great, I'm practically dead either way," Bulma mumbled. To Melanzana she said, "Fine, I accept your challenge."   
  
The crowd roared and the center of the arena was cleared of everyone but the 2 women combatants.   
  
"I am so going to enjoy this," smirked Melanzana, and before Bulma could retort, she had phased out.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nappa located Vegeta with his scouter. "My Prince," Nappa landed. "The Bak Na is underway, so we should be going soon."  
  
Vegeta turned his eyes to meet Nappa's, "Bak Na?"  
  
"Yes Sire, the challenge."  
  
"I know what it is, but what do you mean it's underway? It should only be mentioned, a formality. No human could possibly be expected to survive it. I specifically ordered that no one challenge her. Tell me Nappa, who defied me? Who initiated the challenge?"  
  
"I believe it was Melanzana, Sire."  
  
Vegeta growled, "Zana, I should have known!" And so he took off with a bewildered Nappa trying to catch up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'I'm gonna die!' was all Bulma could think of as she lay against the crumbling wall of the arena. In fact, she was surprised that she wasn't already dead, as she watched Melanzana riling up the audience. Her opponent was specifically holding back her blows, wanting to make Bulma suffer a slow, agonizing death. Bulma gulped as Melanzana looked at her. She tried to return the gaze but her eyes were so swollen, she kept seeing double. Melanzana made her way to the freshly destroyed wall and picked up Bulma by her neck.  
  
"I'm getting bored. Now it's time to finish you off," Melanzana said as she brought her face closer to Bulma's.  
  
Bulma grew desperate. She had to do something; she couldn't die without a fight. She uselessly tried hitting Melanzana, who just laughed at her futile attempts. "That tickles," she said to the crowd, who all just cheered. Bulma took one last chance, and while Melanzana was distracted with the audience, Bulma reached for the appendage that would bring Goku to his knees.  
  
Melanzana's painful scream silenced the crowd. Bulma had taken hold of her tail and was yanking with all her might, fueled by the fury inside her.  
  
"First I am kidnapped, then told that I have to marry an alien to give him a strong son. I do it because it's supposed to save my world. I give up my life, my friends, my family and my love! I accept what I must do, and then you show up and want to kill me for something that wasn't even my idea. You BITCH!" Bulma screamed. "Yield and I'll release your tail."  
  
Her only response was the female Saiyan's body writhing in agony on the ground.  
  
"DO YOU YIELD?!!"  
  
She howled, "YES!"  
  
Bulma released her tail and glared triumphantly at the crowd. "You heard her, I win this challenge, now tell me, WHERE THE HELL IS VEGETA?!"  
  
"WOMAN, MUST YOU ALWAYS BE SO DAMN LOUD?!"  
  
Bulma looked towards the door and her eyes locked with Vegeta's. He smirked at her broken and bloodied body. Bulma tried to steady herself but felt her leg was broken. Vegeta frowned as he looked past Bulma at Melanzana, who was starting to get up.  
  
"NO! I will not be defeated this way." She started to form a ki ball. "You will die human."  
  
Bulma screamed as the ball of energy came towards her, but Vegeta jumped in front of her and deflected it.  
  
"M-m-m-my Prince."  
  
"Zana, I'm very disappointed in you. You should know better than to oppose Vegeta." He slowly raised his right hand, pointing his index finger at her. He smirked, "Bang!" A steady stream of ki left his finger and pierced her heart. She was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
Vegeta looked out to his fellow Saiyans. "Whoever else wants to challenge will fight me first!" A slight murmuring went through the crowd but no one stepped forward.  
  
"Good." He picked up Bulma, knowing that she couldn't walk and looked like she was going to pass out. He said to the Official, "Well, what are you waiting for. She passed the challenge, she has proven her worth. Bless us now and be done with it. I have to get her to a regeneration tank."  
  
Bulma was shocked. He had just saved her life and now was calling her worthy. Did he care for her? Did she mean something to him? She tried to look for the answers on his face but he was expressionless. He turned his head so that their faces were almost touching. "What the Hell are you looking at woman?" Bulma sighed, 'I guess not.' She then felt very tired and before she blacked out she heard the Official talking in Saiyago and the Saiyans breaking out into some sort of chant.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the limp form in his arms. He gazed at her face and for a brief moment, something other than arrogance flashed in his eyes. "You surprised me today little weakling, and I am rarely surprised. No other human is as worthy as you . . . but I still say you're a troublemaker!"  
  
* * * * *  



	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ not I 

Note: I apologize if some parts seem rushed. I never expected Part 1 to be this long. Anyway, I want to put Part 2 up as soon as I start Part 3 (which won't be for awhile). But if you want it right away tell me, although I warn you, you might not like a long wait after it ends. 

Warning: Romance ahead, and oh yeah, I'm puuuuuuure evilllllll - I'm really sorry. 

* * * * * 

Bulma awoke 2 days later. One day had been spent in the regeneration tank and she slept the other day in her personal chamber. Her parents had been allowed to come to see her and bring her belongings. Her parents had already left by the time she woke up but a computer and mini-lab had been set up. 

A servant entered the room. "My Queen, you're awake." 

"I'm not Queen yet." Bulma corrected. 

"Of course, well, would you like anything to eat?" 

"Oh please, that would be great. Could you just bring it and leave it here. I'm just going to go for a walk." 

The servant hesitated. "I can bring the food here but the Prince doesn't want you wandering around without guards." 

'Since when is he concerned about my safety?' "Oh I'm just going for a stroll, I won't leave the grounds. Now, what's your name?" 

"Amalia, your Highness." 

"Oh, just call me Bulma. You're not Saiyan are you?" 

"No, the Saiyans have long since conquered my homeworld of Trelia. They saw us as hardworking and so spared us. We were made their slaves. You have no idea how lucky Chikyuu is." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It happened over 50 years ago. I'm just glad I'm serving you and not Melanzana. It's a miracle you survived her. With her status and power, she was to be Prince Vegeta's original mate, before the King got the notion of his son marrying a human." 

"So Vegeta knew her?" 

"Yes, the were . . . close." 

"But he killed her without hesitation." 

"He either never really cared for her or he accepted you as his mate. Saiyans are very protective of their interests, but they are raised to be cold and detached. In order to be King he'll one day have to kill his father, so I don't think killing Melanzana affected him in any way." 

"The cold bastard! He could turn on me." 

"On no, Saiyans never kill their mates, something to do with honour and pride. In some circumstances a bond could be formed." 

"Bond?" 

"I don't know much about it. It's so rare, that I've never known any Saiyan to have had one, but I've heard stories. There's some sort of mental, spiritual link with some sort of deep affection for each other. Some curse it, others embrace it. I don't know all the details." 

"Who would have thought that Saiyans could be capable of such a thing. Hmmm I wonder if Son Kun has a bond with Chi Chi?" 

"What?" 

"Oh, never mind." Bulma got up. "I think I'll take that walk now." 

"Ok, I'll get your food." Amalia exited. 

Bulma dressed in black pants and a blue tank top. She pulled her hair back, grabbed a white sweater and went through the door. 

She wandered the great stone halls. She saw a corridor that led to an outside terrace. Bulma breathed in the fresh air and looked around. She heard strange noises coming from below and so she looked over the balcony. 

Vegeta was sparring with Nappa and another guard. Bulma gazed in wonder as she tried to follow the movements of her . . . "husband." Any normal human would have just seen blurs but growing up with Goku and Yaumcha, Bulma was used to it. Nappa and the other guard looked quite ragged while Vegeta had hardly broken a sweat. 

"Come on," Vegeta sneered. "Give me some sort of competition." 

Nappa wheezed, "I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, but we're no match for you." 

"Feh!" Vegeta then felt he was being watched. He looked up. "So little weakling you're finally awake." 

'I don't now what I hate being called more, Woman or little weakling,' Bulma grumbled to herself. "Who are YOU calling little? Anyway, I'm just going for a walk." 

Vegeta floated up to her, letting the insult slide - just this once. "Why are you alone? Where are the guards?" 

"I told Amalia that I didn't need them." 

"Amalia? You plan on learning all of the slaves' names? No matter, she will be punished for disobeying me." 

"WHAT?! You will not harm her in any way. It was my idea to walk around and I wanted to be alone. If you dare hurt her or anyone else on my account I'll . . . I'll . . ." 

"You'll what? You can't back up any threat, there's no way you can hurt me." 

"Argh, you're such an evil jerk!" 

Vegeta flashed his teeth and crossed his arms, enjoying the flustered look on Bulma. "So?" 

Bulma couldn't stand Vegeta's smugness anymore. She raised her hand to slap him. 

He didn't even flinch. 

"AIEEEEE! You broke my hand!" 

"Woman I did no such thing. You brought that on yourself. Chiko, take her to the infirmary." 

The second guard who had been sparring flew up and led Bulma away. 

Nappa, who had been listening the whole time, came up to Vegeta, "That servant girl who disobeyed you, should I take care of her?" 

Vegeta chuckled at the thought of seeing how angry Bulma got if Amalia was killed. "No!" he said to Nappa. "I don't think I would be able to put up with the woman's bitching if you did." 

* * * * * 

Lucky for Bulma her hand wasn't broken. She spent the next month working on various projects, including creating servant robots. Although she knew that one of the reasons Saiyans had servants was so they could exert power over them, she would not have slaves serve her if she could help it. 

The past month hadn't been totally uneventful. In all of their time preparing for the Saiyans, a major something had been forgotten about . . . the moon. The full moon had occurred shortly after the wedding and well, thank Dende all Saiyans were in a remote area. Not that they couldn't control their transformations they just wanted to party. It was a good thing Piccolo (in his distrust of the Saiyans), would always fly by each night, thereby promptly destroying the moon at the sight of the rampaging oozaru. There's nothing like a party pooper and any Saiyan who didn't already dislike the Namek, hated him now. 

Occasionally Bulma would see Vegeta, like during some meals, or when she went for walks. Their meetings were always the same: she'd try to be polite, he'd insult her, she'd insult him back, they would fight, then she'd storm off back to her room. 

This evening she was really pissed. Vegeta knew she was working on some projects with the help of Amalia and some other servants who had volunteered. To purposely annoy her, he kept the other servants busy so she couldn't complete her work. 

'Damn him!' 

"Your Highness." Bulma whirled around to face the guard at her door. It was Omato, the guard who was stationed outside her room. 

"Yes?" 

"Prince Vegeta requests your presence at dinner tonight." 

"Oh he does, does he? Well you can tell your Prince that he'll be eating alone tonight. I refuse to see him until he frees my workers." 

"But the Prince gave an order." 

"You can tell him I don't give a damn about his orders and I'm not going to see him unless he apologizes. Now get!" 

Omato swallowed and left with a nervous look on his face. He did not look forward to explaining to Vegeta why Bulma wasn't coming to dinner. 

Back inside her room, Bulma was trying to fix some equipment that had shorted out. She was too busy cursing Vegeta that she didn't hear her bedroom door open. 

* * * * * 

Vegeta was sitting in the dining room pondering what else he could do to get Bulma mad. Ever since she got out of the regeneration tank, she had been constantly busy with her stupid machines. Vegeta never saw the point to what she was doing, he wasn't very technical, but he didn't like the fact that she was always busy. He didn't know why this bothered him so much. Maybe it was because it just seemed boring when she wasn't around. None of his guards could give him a decent physical challenge and nobody dared talk back to him . . . except for her. He must admit, those verbal sparring matches were fun. The way her eyes would set on fire and the colour rushing to her cheeks; her tongue was almost as quick as his. Vegeta smirked slightly to himself - yes - he truly enjoyed making her angry. He had never met anyone who infuriated him so much yet at the same time intrigued him. He let that thought linger a bit, then dismissed it. 

Omato entered the room nervously and Vegeta looked at him. 

"Well, where is she? You were supposed to escort her here." 

"Um Sire, she didn't feel hungry." 

"So? She was told to come." 

"Er, she said . . . she said she didn't want to see you unless you apologized." 

"WHAT?! I ordered her to come here." 

"I already told her that. She still refused." 

"Damn woman!" Vegeta stood up. "I'm going to set her straight once and for all." 

* * * * * 

Bulma was scared! The dark stranger had almost caught her off guard. She hadn't heard him enter but had caught his reflection from one of her machines as he snuck up behind her. She grabbed the closest thing - the servobot - and swung it at him as she whirled around. He had merely blocked it, but was obviously surprised. He was also very angry at being discovered and backhanded Bulma across the face. She went flying into the stone wall by her door. As she raised herself from the ground, she got a better look at her attacker. He was dressed all in black, his face and head also covered. He almost looked human except his eyes didn't seem right. They were red! Completely red, there was no pupil or anything. 

"You must be destroyed! The Saiyans must not be allowed to get any stronger!" 

He walked over to Bulma. His arms and hands started to glow. He grabbed her by her arms and she started to scream! 

* * * * * 

Vegeta was already outside Bulma's door when he heard her scream. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" 

He burst in to see Bulma being held up by a figure, engulfing her in a red glow. Vegeta rammed into the stranger, causing him to release Bulma. The figure stumbled back but regained his composure. Vegeta finally got a good look at him. 

"You are Rentauri! Your race is practically dead. Who sent you?" 

"There is no contract. This is revenge for what you did to my people." 

Vegeta looked over to Bulma, who was groaning on the ground. He smirked, "You are weak Rentauri. You can't even kill a human woman!" As soon as he said those words, he charged the Rentauri assassin, punching him in the face, kneeing his back, then bringing an incredible amount of force down on his chest. The Rentauri didn't even stand a chance. He was dead on the second blow. 

Vegeta turned around and saw Omato helping up Bulma. 

"What the Hell happened? Why was there no guard outside her room?" 

"I-I'm sorry Sire. I just left to see you. I didn't think that . . ." 

"YOU DIDN'T THINK?! She is NEVER to be left unguarded. She almost died today." 

"F-forgive me Sire," Omato pleaded. "I will make amends." 

Vegeta growled, "I'll deal with you later. First, move all of her things into my chambers. The woman will stay with me from now on." 

"Hey, don't I have a say in this?" a groggy Bulma spoke up. 

"Woman, this is not a good time to argue. Obviously the Baka guards can't protect you for me, so I'll have to do it myself. I am a powerful warrior. I will not be made the laughing stock of the universe by not being able to protect my own mate." 

"It's so nice to see your concern for my well being," Bulma said sarcastically. 

"Will you shut up! Do you realize how many enemies I have? They know they can't possibly defeat me so they'll come after you. It's considered an incredible insult to have your own mate murdered in your own home, especially when you're present." 

"Is your pride all you care about?" 

"I WILL NOT BE MADE TO LOOK WEAK! Now go to the infirmary and then return to your new quarters." 

"Hmph! Yes your HIGHNESS!" Bulma hissed. Her movements caused her great pain to the burns on her body. She felt dizzy, then fainted. 

Vegeta sighed, "That's 3 times in one month she's had to be healed. Looks like dinner will have to wait." And so, he picked up Bulma and took her to a regeneration tank. 

* * * * * 

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She still felt woozy as she looked around her. She was in her nightgown, lying in a huge king sized bed, set in the middle of a large, bare chamber. The sun was starting to set as she looked towards the window. She noticed that two doors opened on to a balcony and a figure was just standing outside it. The figure, noticing Bulma was awake, came back inside. 

"It would have been a full moon tonight," Vegeta said wistfully. 

Bulma just stared at the Prince. For a moment they both were quiet, then Vegeta quickly remembered who he was. "Woman, that bed can hold 4 Nappa's and you insist on lying in the middle? Just choose a side and get some rest. I myself would like to sleep." 

Bulma's eyes widened, but she slowly moved over to the left side. "Woman, don't look at me like that. I have no intention of giving my father the satisfaction of making him a grandfather so soon. Now go to sleep, you're still weak from that attack." 

The blue haired beauty just breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down. But before she turned her back to him she said, "Fine, but you better not be a kicker!" 

A growl was her only response as she giggled before drifting off. 

* * * * * 

It was the middle of the night and a noise woke up Bulma. She sat upright, thinking it was another attacker and looked to the sleeping Vegeta. What she saw disturbed her. The sounds were actually coming from him. He was mumbling in his sleep, restless and sweaty. He seemed to be having a nightmare, so Bulma slowly made her way to his side of the bed and gently tried to wake him up. 

To no avail. 

She dared to get closer and softly stroked his temple. She had no idea what possessed her to do this but the action seemed to calm him a bit. She noticed he was still very rigid and his temperature had risen. After awhile, he started to relax and his breathing slowed down. Bulma turned to go back to her side but he became restless again. She sighed and went back to him. When he had calmed once again, she took the time to study his features. 

He looked so peaceful as he slept 'and handsome! Oh Dende, where did that come from?' But she had to admit, Saiyans knew how to work their bodies. She admired his bare chest and reached out to touch it, surprised by its softness. 

Vegeta shifted and Bulma was afraid she had woken him. But no, he was still asleep. She turned to move again but found that she couldn't. She looked down and saw that Vegeta's tail had wrapped itself around her waist. 

'Uh oh!' She looked at Vegeta who was still slumbering peacefully. 'I can't wake him up now, he'll be wondering what I was doing. It'd be too embarrassing. Hmmm, but if I go to sleep, and he wakes up first, he'll think it was his fault. Bulma you're brilliant!' 

So she laid back down, nestling into his side, her head on his shoulder. The moment she laid down, his arms automatically came up and pulled her to him. Bulma was shocked but she didn't complain. In fact, she was extremely comfortable. The heat radiating from the Saiyan Prince made her feel drowsy, but she remembered thinking how she had never felt safer in her life. 

* * * * * 

Bulma woke up - alone. She looked at the clock, 8AM. Vegeta had long since woken up, probably not even wondering how she had gotten into his arms. 

'Oh well,' thought Bulma as she got up and changed. She left the room, nodding to the guard at the door (Omato was never seen again) and went for her usual morning walk. As usual she passed by the sparring grounds and could hear Vegeta working out. She stopped and watched. 

Vegeta sensed her but didn't acknowledge her. He was still thinking about earlier that morning. Lately he had been having disturbing nightmares and wouldn't get proper sleep. Then, this morning, he woke up marveling at the incredible rest he got, and found HER in his arms. He didn't know what to make of it, so he just left her to sleep. He had noted however, that she was incredibly beautiful when her big mouth wasn't open. He smirked at that thought and continued to train. 

"So when can I have my helpers backed?" 

Vegeta turned towards her, scowling at the term "helpers". "Woman, can't you see that I'm busy?" 

"Well, I would like to do something too. It's so boring without my work and I need them to help. There's nothing else to do around here. I would plant flowers but they would just die on me." 

Vegeta sighed, "Fine woman, do whatever you want, just go." 

Bulma was surprised; she had expected more of an argument from him. He had basically given in to her. But, not looking a gift horse in the mouth, she left. 

* * * * * 

Later that night Vegeta entered his bedchamber. Bulma was already asleep, so he noiselessly changed into his boxers. Normally, Saiyans found such articles of clothing for sleep useless, but humans had this thing about modesty. He pulled the covers over himself and laid back. 

It was no use, he couldn't sleep. He turned to his side and gazed upon a sleeping Bulma. She had turned in her sleep and now her form was facing him. Her long, silky, blue hair was strewn about her pillow and the covers had been thrown off her shapely figure. Vegeta unconsciously reached out to touch her. 

Her eyes popped open. 

Vegeta couldn't move, he had been caught. Never had he been in a situation like this, shown such weakness and now he found himself staring at her for what seemed like an eternity. In reality it was only a couple of seconds, but then Bulma did something totally unexpected. She slowly made her way to Vegeta, put her head on his shoulder and . . . and . . . fell asleep. Vegeta was shocked; his mind was racing with incoherent thoughts. Slowly he calmed down and began to understand. He encircled her in his arms. She needed to feel safe, he needed to protect. 

And that was how they lived for the next few months. In the daytime came the usual bickering and rude comments to each other (though not as common or hateful) and at night they would sleep in each other's arms. Never a word was spoken from sunset to sunrise. They would hold each other silently, a mutual understanding between them. 

Each had a need and the other seemed to fill it. 

* * * * * 

It was Christmas! Bulma was so excited. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. Of course all the Saiyans were clueless as to why their future Queen was especially happy but they had been noticing the subtle changes in the way she and the Prince interacted. 

That morning Bulma had gotten Vegeta alone in her workshop. 

"I have a gift for you," smiled Bulma. Vegeta just arched an eyebrow. She led him to the training grounds in which there stood a domed building that had a bow on the door. 

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" laughed Bulma. 

"Say what now?" 

"Merry Christmas!" said Bulma. "It's a special human holiday. One of the customs is to give presents to each other." 

"Well what is this then?" 

"It's a gravity room to help you train! You're always complaining about how Nappa and the others don't give you a decent workout so this is to help you out." 

Vegeta was speechless. Never had anyone done anything so thoughtful for him. "But I have nothing for you." 

"That's Ok, you didn't know. Hehe, this is why I needed all my helpers, to help me finish this on time. You know, a really excellent gift would be to allow me to spend Christmas with my family and friends. It's practically tradition to have a party at the Capsule Corp. Can we please go?" 

Vegeta looked at her hopeful eyes. "Fine woman, go be with your family. I have something to do, but return tonight." 

Bulma smiled at Vegeta. "Thank you, now shall I show you how to use this thing?" 

* * * * * 

Bulma had taken her aircar to her parents'. The party was in full swing when she got there. Everyone had been informed that she was coming and they all flocked around her when she entered. There was hugging and laughing and opening of presents. They had been celebrating for a couple of hours and then she saw him. 

Yaumcha. 

Bulma's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. A feeling was somehow reawakened inside by seeing her former love . . . her true love? Bulma didn't know what to think anymore. She was a married woman now and was finally starting to see a different side to Vegeta. Yaumcha came towards her. 

"So where's the Prince?" 

"He won't be coming, he had to take care of something." 

"Oh." There was a long pause. Then Yaumcha took a deep breath and looked Bulma in the eye, "You're standing under mistletoe." 

Yaumcha brought Bulma to him in a long, deep kiss. Bulma was caught off guard and even though she knew it was wrong, she didn't resist. After they parted, Yaumcha whispered, "I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too Yaumcha, but let's go somewhere more private." When they were alone Yaumcha kissed her again. Bulma finally drew back, feeling guilty. 

"No, Yaumcha this isn't right. I'm married now, Vegeta is faithful to me I should be faithful to him." 

"But Bulma we love each other." 

She hugged Yaumcha, "Nothing has changed since I've married, Yaumcha. We still can't be together. The only thing my staying will accomplish is both of us getting hurt" - 'and maybe one other.' 

Yaumcha hung his head. "Then maybe you should go before I make an even bigger ass of myself." 

Bulma smiled. She went over to Yaumcha and kissed him on the cheek, "I will remember our love." And she walked out the door. 

* * * * * 

Bulma was holding back tears as she drove back to the castle. She hadn't wanted to hurt Yaumcha but at the same time she couldn't hurt Vegeta. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I questioning my love for Yaumcha? He's all I ever wanted . . . right?' She couldn't answer that; she was afraid to. She just pushed it out of her head and dried her tears. Vegeta would only laugh at her weakness, and she wasn't in any mood for a fight. 

She landed her car and entered the castle. She made her way to her room, wanting nothing but slumber to overtake her. She entered and gasped. She hadn't been expecting Vegeta to be there already. 

"Well, woman, took you long enough, I've been waiting for awhile now." 

"Sorry Vegeta, I just want to go to sleep." 

"Wait!" Bulma looked up. Vegeta seemed to hesitate. "I got you a gift." He held it out. 

Bulma gasped a second time. It looked like a rose made out of glass and obsidian. Colours would dance off it in the light. It was beautiful! 

"You mentioned how you didn't like flowers dying so I made you this one. Is it suitable?" 

Bulma silently took it in her hands, examining it. Then she put it on the table. Vegeta frowned thinking she didn't like it, but that thought was quickly abandoned as she flew into his arms and kissed him. 

The passion and tension that had been building between them was released in that single kiss. Nothing else existed but them. Vegeta finally released his mate and picked her up. She marveled at his tenderness. He looked hungrily, questioningly into her eyes. She just smiled. 

Bulma no longer wanted to sleep. 

* * * * * 

Bulma grinned as she awoke. She remembered last night vividly, it had been amazing. But once again confusion set in. She felt a bit guilty, doubts starting to arise. Yaumcha was sweetness, her first love, but Vegeta was . . . was . . . gone?! Bulma looked around for her husband but he wasn't there. 'If last night had meant anything, you think he would've stayed.' Great, now she didn't know what to think anymore. 

* * * * * 

Vegeta was in the gravity room and he couldn't get his "woman" out of his mind. He had never felt this way before and wasn't sure how to act. He had gotten up early as usual, though hesitating to leave her sleeping form. He then felt Kakarotto's ki and decided to spar. 

Goku heard about what Bulma made Vegeta and after much convincing, Chi Chi allowed him to go visit them. He was in the process of beating Vegeta when he stopped. 

"Kakarotto what are you doing?" 

"It's Goku, and I'm stopping because you're obviously distracted." 

Vegeta sighed. He must really be out of it to have it pointed out by a Baka. 

"Is it about Bulma?" 

Vegeta growled, "That is none of your concern. Besides you shouldn't talk about such things freely with your Prince." 

Goku smiled sheepishly as he put one hand behine his head. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I guess I'll go now, but I really think you should talk to Bulma." 

Vegeta snarled at Goku's retreating form. 

"Was that Son Kun?" 

Vegeta turned, "Who?" 

Bulma sighed, "Son Kun . . . Goku!" 

He laughed, "How many stupid names can this guy have. And yes if you must know that was him. We were sparring." 

Bulma looked disappointed. "I wondered where you had gone this morning." 

"Well, woman you found me. I spar every morning, why should today be any different?" The moment he said that Vegeta regretted his words. 

Bulma just got angry. "You're right, why SHOULD today be any different!" 

Vegeta's tone softened a bit, "Listen, woman . . ." 

He was cut off by Nappa's urgent message. "My Prince, we have orders from Vegitasei. Something is happening, we have to leave right away." 

"What? No!" Bulma cried. "We still have another year and a half on Chikyuu." 

"I'm sorry but we HAVE to leave." 

"NO! This is too much. I can't just pack up and leave . . . I WON'T!" 

"Woman don't be difficult, go calm down. You can still say goodbye to your family." 

Bulma cried and started to leave. "Don't any of you follow me, I just want to be alone!" She ran off to her aircar and flew away. 

Nappa looked at Vegeta. "Let her be, she just needs to cool off, now tell me what this urgency is all about." 

* * * * * 

She looked over the ocean, 'so beautiful. Can I really just leave this all behind, my friends, my family.' But she already knew the answer before she asked the question. Somehow, she knew all along what her destiny was. She had to tell him the truth though, she owed him that much. She looked at her rose, she had to tell him who she really loved. Bulma stood up, 'I have to tell him now.' She took one last look over the ocean and wondered where that strong breeze came from all of a sudden. 

* * * * * 

Something was wrong, he felt it. 

". . . Bulma . . ." 

"Excuse me your Highness?" 

"Nothing. Get everything ready for departure, we leave in the morning. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Vegeta took off into the evening sky. He knew exactly where to go. 'Silly sentimental human,' he thought. He was sure she had gone to the beach, the same one she had gone to on the eve of their wedding . . . the same night he saw her with that fool Yaumcha. The very thought of that weakling made Vegeta angry. If he ever so much as came near his mate . . . 

Vegeta landed on the sand. He couldn't see Bulma anywhere, couldn't even sense her ki. He looked around and saw a cliff that looked over the ocean. 'No doubt she wanted one last view of her precious world,' Vegeta smirked. When he reached the top there was still no sign of her. 'Kuso! Where is she?' He was about to take off again when something caught his eye. At the edge of the cliff was the obsidian rose. 

"BULMAAAAAAAAAA!" 

On the rocks below he saw her still figure, the crashing waves rinsing away her blood. Panic overcame the Saiyan as he raced down and cradled his mate in his arms. 

"Bulma," he whispered, trying to hold back his tears. 

She moaned slightly, slowly opening her eyes halfway. Her breathing was erratic and she had lost a lot of blood. Vegeta tried not to pay attention to the way some of her limbs were in a position that they shouldn't have been in. 

"V-v-vege . . . " 

"Shh! I'm here. What have you done now you silly woman?" Vegeta's voice was soft, and he was beginning to lose his battle against his tears. 

"T-t-a-ke me . . . " she coughed up blood, drops of tears running down her cheek. There was obvious pain on her face. She didn't want to but she had to tell him, she was running out of time. 

"Take you where? I shouldn't move you. Try not to talk." 

"Yaumcha . . ." 

Vegeta's blood ran cold! 

"I-I love . . ." Bulma exhaled her last breath and laid still. 

'NO!' Vegeta didn't know what to feel. He couldn't . . . shouldn't . . . but he did. He loved her though he never admitted it and he had thought that she had feelings for him too. But here she was, dead, her final thoughts being of her former lover. But what happened? Was there an accident, or perhaps suicide? Would she really kill herself because she couldn't bear to leave Chikyuu . . . leave that weakling? NO! She wouldn't have done that, she was too proud and strong, but she betrayed him, her last words proved that. If only he told her his feelings, maybe things would have turned out differently. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut, sadness and loneliness invading his body, his soul. He had never won her heart, but she had broken his. For the first time in his life, Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, broke down and cried. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: IF I owned DBZ I would NOT be studying for finals 

Note: Well, my impatient friends, here is Part 2. But because of Accounting and ::ugh:: Statistics, the earliest Part 3A can be up is Thursday, April 27th. Don't say I didn't warn you. 

Warning: hahahahahohohohmmmMWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

~Part 2~ 

They all had gathered on a hill a few miles from Capsule Corp. The Briefs, Son Goku and family, Krillin and Yaumcha crowded around the dragonballs. When they found out about Bulma's death, Yaumcha and Goku immediately set out to find them. 

The Saiyans were gone! They left shortly after Bulma's accident. There was no trace of them anywhere. Chikyuu was no longer to be forced to become part of the Empire. Officially it was declared "too far away and worthless to be of any concern to Vegitasei, and a waste of time to destroy such a weak race," but Yaumcha knew the real reason. 

It had been one week since Vegeta had brought Bulma's body to Capsule Corp. Yaumcha was staying there because he had been with Bulma so long that the Briefs thought of him as family. He had never seen the Prince's face wearing anything but a scowl or smirk, but there he was, looking utterly defeated. The Briefs cried as they took their daughter away, the obsidian rose placed on her chest. Yaumcha looked at Vegeta not knowing what to say. After a couple moments Yaumcha spoke. 

"Did you love her?" 

Vegeta was surprised at this question but his face didn't register anything. "Saiyans have no use for such an emotion . . . I do regret her death . . . she was strong for a human." The last part Vegeta said so softly that Yaumcha almost didn't catch it. 

'Wow,' Yaumcha thought, 'he really did love her. He would never admit it but it's so obvious. I almost feel sorry for him . . . almost.' He debated whether or not to tell him about the dragonballs but Vegeta spoke again. 

"It doesn't matter anyway what I felt. I could have never won her heart because she already gave it to you. She loved you! Her dying words were of you! And it is because of her I don't kill you! This is not an admission of defeat. I am telling you this so you will live with this loss and suffer like me. The Treaty of Chikyuu is over but out of respect for her we will leave. Chikyuu is free for now but if our paths cross again, I will not hesitate to kill you and annihilate your entire race! Tell Kakarotto our fight isn't over yet . . . it's just been delayed." 

With that, Vegeta flew off leaving a stunned Yaumcha behind him. Slowly a smile crept across his face. He was free, Chikyuu was free, but most important, Bulma was free. They could be together now. He couldn't believe what Vegeta told him, but it didn't matter. Bulma will be so happy. They wouldn't get married right away of course, the thought of commitment still scared him, but with the Saiyans out of the way, there would be no interference. Just then Goku landed. 

"I sensed something happened to Bulma." 

"What are we waiting for Goku? I have the radar, now let's get us some dragonballs." 

Yaumcha came back to the present and looked at everyone. 

"Well this is it. Arise Shenlon, I summon thee to grant my wish." 

The sky turned black, and from the dragonballs came forth a magnificent dragon. 

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" 

"I wish that Bulma Briefs be brought back to life." 

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" 

There was a bright flash and Bulma appeared. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs ran up to their daughter laughing and crying. Bulma embraced them smiling. She looked around at everyone. "Son Kun," she squealed as she ran and hugged him and his family. She even kissed Krillin on the cheek. Then her eyes fell on Yaumcha. "Yaumcha," she smiled warmly. She gave him a hug and noticed how his arms around her tightened. 

"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" 

Everybody had forgotten about Shenlon in the midst of the reunion, but he didn't seem as pissed as usual. Bulma looked around and asked "Was there another wish any of you wanted?" Everyone shook their head. "Well then, I have one," she grinned mischievously. "Shenlon old friend?" 

The Eternal dragon narrowed his eyes to the blue haired woman he had first met when she was a young teenager. 

"I wish that everyone here has the ability to age like a Saiyan." She swore she saw the dragon smile knowingly. 

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" Shenlon then disappeared and the seven dragonballs dispersed into the sky. Bulma looked around grinning at everybody's shocked expressions. She almost laughed when she saw how young her parents looked. 

"Hey, I figured that as long as we're living with Saiyans, we might as well share their lifespan. This is also a bonus for Chi Chi and me since our husbands are Saiyans. Speaking of which, where's Vegeta? What did you guys tell him in order to wish me back? I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he sees that I'm alive!" 

Yaumcha spoke up, "Bulma it's OK. He's gone, they're all gone. We're free and can finally be together. You no longer have to be married to that monster." 

"Gone . . .what do you mean, gone?" the color was draining from Bulma's face. 

"Well, when you died, Vegeta brought you to me and then he took off." 

"But why didn't you make him stay? Why didn't you explain that I wasn't dead for good?" 

". . . Ah, well, I was going to but he told me that you didn't love him, but me instead. They were your dying words, and I thought that with him gone you'd be free to act on this love." 

"WHAT!" Bulma screamed. 'No this can't be happening.' She started to sob. "I told him that I loved him. I wanted to tell him I'd be fine." 

"But he said you whispered my name. . ." 

"Of course Baka!" Bulma snapped. "Who has the dragon radar? You! I was trying to tell him to take me to you. Who knows what he would have done with my body when I was dead. More than likely he wouldn't have told any of you!" 

"I'm sorry Bulma," Goku interjected, "but Vegeta is gone and we don't know where he is." 

Bulma broke down again, her cries racking through her body. The last thing she remembered was feeling a horrible pain in her chest. 

* * * * * 

Bulma awoke to find herself in her old room. She glanced around until her eyes settled on the figure sitting in a chair next to her bed. 

"I always thought we'd eventually wind up together," the figure started. 

Bulma smiled weakly, "Oh Yaumcha, I didn't want you to find out this way. I was on my way to talk to you the night I died. We can never be more than friends. You'll never settle down and I . . . I love another." 

"But he's gone now, we can pick up where we left off before you got married." 

"You don't understand Yaumcha. What we had, it wasn't love, if you look deep inside you'll realize that too. I know what I said before the wedding, but I think I was just scared. I didn't know what love was and I mistakenly believed I had it with you. You brought me a lot of joy Yaumcha and I'll never forget those memories, but that part of my life is over. We can never go back." 

Yaumcha was silent for a couple minutes. "I guess I can understand how you feel, but I still believe you're my one true love and I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. But I want to know one thing, why Vegeta? I know I haven't always been a saint but this guy is totally evil, and cruel . . ." 

"No he's no!" Bulma snapped, then softened her tone. "I'm sorry. He was never like that with me. I admit the beginning was rough, but there were times when only I saw his other side. He can be kind and gentle though he tries to hide it," Bulma smiled a little. "I fell in love with him so slowly . . . and I know there is so much more of him to love . . . and now I'll never find out." She started to cry again. Yaumcha, taking this as his cue, left her alone to cry herself to sleep. 

* * * * * 

Bulma found herself surrounded in mist. 

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing in the darkness. After awhile the mist started to dissipate. Bulma could make out a figure in the distance . . . Vegeta. Overjoyed she ran to him but stopped a few feet away when she saw the look on his face. 

"Vegeta, why did you leave me?" 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, the two black coals staring right through her, sending shivers down her spine. His jaw and fists clenched, "I left you? I LEFT YOU?!!! WOMAN . . . who's the one who ran off to find her lover? Who's the one who betrayed my heart with her dying words? You bitch!" Vegeta spat. "You have the nerve to haunt my dreams and accuse me of leaving you ?!! I hope your soul is in Hell suffering, the way you are making me suffer!" 

Vegeta's words stung. 

"No," cried Bulma. The mist was reappearing and Vegeta faded away. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" 

* * * * * 

Vegeta sat up breathing hard. "Kuso!" He remembered the dream clearly. 'She was so beautiful' he thought. The moment he saw her he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her for eternity. But he couldn't, his pride wouldn't allow it. Instead, he berated her, insulted her, wanted her to hurt like he hurt. 

'Vegeta, why did you leave me?' 

"Get out of my head" Vegeta growled. He still felt no better after telling her how he felt. "DAMMIT!" 

The intercom beeped. "Your Highness, the Council wishes to speak with you." 

The Prince sighed, how he hated politics. He wasn't looking forward to explaining why he left Chikyuu a free planet, though he was curious as to what the urgency was in leaving Chikyuu. 

"Fine, I'll be at the bridge in a few minutes . . . and Doro?" 

"Yes Sire?" 

"Don't ever call me in my private chambers again!" 

Doro gulped, "Yes Sire!" 

* * * * * 

" NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" 

Yaumcha rushed into Bulma's room. "Bulma I'm here, what's wrong?" 

"He hates me, he hates me," was all she said. 

"What's going on here?" asked Chi Chi as she came into the room. 

"I think Bulma had a nightmare." 

"Here drink this." Chi Chi gave Bulma some water to try and calm her down. "Now then, tell us what happened." 

"I saw him . . . Vegeta, oh Dende how he hates me." 

"But Bulma, it was just a dream." 

She cut Yaumcha off, "No it wasn't 'just' a dream. It was so much more, it felt so real. It was like our souls were talking . . . and oh how he hates me!" Bulma sobbed clutching her chest. "It hurts so much, I just feel so empty." Chi Chi and Yaumcha tried to comfort her as she cried softly. 

* * * * * 

For the next couple weeks Bulma lived as an invalid. She rarely ventured outside her own room and barely ate anything. She sat in her bed all day staring into space; everything she did reminded her of him. She could feel the warmth of his body as he held her while she slept. The strength of his arms securely fastened around her, though never crushing her. The softness of his lips from when they first kissed. The way his eyes would follow her every move, though never threatening, and the way he had been surprisingly gentle when they finally consummated their marriage. Then as vividly as those feelings came, they quickly turned cold when she realized what he thought of her. It was too much to bear and at night she could be heard crying herself to sleep, no Prince to keep her warm, no love to keep her safe. 

Then one night it came, another dream. 

This time she found Vegeta sitting under a tree by a crystal lake. She took a few moments just to stare at him. 'So handsome and strong, and yet I crushed him.' 

"Go away spirit! I'm not in the mood to be tormented today." Vegeta startled Bulma. 

"But I came to see you!" 

Vegeta snorted. "Go make peace with whomever else you've wronged woman, you'll get no forgiveness from me." 

"Please let me explain." 

Vegeta whirled around to face Bulma. "Don't! I don't want to hear why you love that weakling and not me. I don't want to know why you pretended to have feelings for me." 

"But I do!" 

"HA! Go away temptress." 

"But there's been a mistake." 

"The only mistake I made was to let my guard down around you." 

"DAMMIT VEGETA! I LOVE YOU!" Bulma lowered her head trying to hide her tears, "I've always love you." 

Vegeta was shocked. He slowly raised his hand lifting her chin up. He grazed her cheek with his fingers, 'so soft', and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes; her eyes, so blue and shimmering, they always did mesmerize him, he knew she spoke the truth. 

"I should have known there was a misunderstanding," he smirked, "I mean, what woman could resist me?" 

Before Bulma could laugh, Vegeta leaned in and claimed her lips with his own. So soft and passionate, this was the Vegeta she loved. The embrace lasted several minutes, neither one willing to back down, hungrily almost needingly, tasting each other. Eventually they both needed air. Vegeta wrapped his tail around Bulma drawing her even closer. His hands made circular motions on her back as she rested her head between his neck and shoulder. He breathed in her essence as he held her. They were part of each other, they were bonded! He never wanted to release her but he realized it was time to let go. 

Ever so slowly, he brought his lips to her ear, his warm breath tickling her as he whispered: 

"Thank you for giving me peace my Bulma-chan." 

"Vegeta, wait, you must return to Chikyuu . . ." 

"If I return, everything will remind me of you. After tonight I will no longer think of you. Our souls can rest now, you have given me such comfort. I will search for you in the afterlife." 

"No, Vegeta wait . . . you don't understand." 

Vegeta started to fade away, "Goodbye my mate, my queen . . . my love." He lightly bit her nose then disappeared. 

"But I'm not dead" Bulma whispered. "I'm not dead" 

* * * * * 

Vegeta woke up. For the first time since his mate's death he felt at peace. He never lost her to another man, he lost her to fate. Even Vegeta realized that you can't fight fate, but it would be destiny that would reunite them in eternity. This relieved him somewhat though it still hurt. 

He looked at the piece of paper on the table. For some reason, the day after he got married, he had saved one of the newspaper articles of their wedding. He never really did read the article but on it, there was a picture of Bulma walking down the aisle. He remembered that was the day he finally admitted to himself that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He saved the article telling himself that it would be a rare thing to ever see her mouth closed again but deep down he knew it was because of her radiance. He slowly put the article in the darkest reaches of one of his drawers, knowing he wouldn't be able to ever look at it again. 

'There will never be another like her.' 

"Um, your Highness," the intercom beeped. 

"Doro, what did I say the last time . . ." 

"Forgive me my Prince, but it's an emergency." 

"Well then spit it out Baka." 

"It's Freeza!" 

* * * * * 

Bulma had a mission. She called Goku and told him to come over. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were surprised when they first saw Bulma in the morning. She was humming to herself, eating breakfast with a stunned Yaumcha. Bulma didn't tell anyone about her dream, not yet; she wanted to talk with someone first. Goku entered the house, "mmmm breakfast." 

"No way Son Kun, take me to see God now!" They took off leaving a bewildered Yaumcha and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs behind. 

Goku landed in front of God's Palace. Bulma jumped out of his arms and ran up to Dende, who was waiting for them with Mr. Popo. 

"Dende you have to help me please," begged Bulma. 

"What is it you ask of me?" 

"You must contact Vegeta. Bring him back to me!" 

"I'm sorry but I can't . . ." 

"What do you mean you can't, you're God." 

"Yes I'm God, God of Chikyuu. Even my powers have limits. Under certain circumstances I could reach him but he's mentally blocking out anything to do with you or Chikyuu." 

"Then I'll wish him here." 

"You're forgetting, my child, that Shenlon's powers cannot exceed mine, so he can't bring him here either." 

Bulma was getting desperate. "Then, um, tell me where Vegitasei is. I'll go to him then, by spaceship or wishes, it doesn't matter." 

Dende sighed, then closed his eyes to concentrate. "Hmmm, that's weird . . ." 

"What" exclaimed an anxious Bulma. 

"Vegitasei isn't where it should be. I can't sense it. It's as if it disappeared." 

"But there must be some mistake . . ." 

*Goku!* 

"King Kai?" Bulma and Dende looked up at Goku who was having a mental conversation with King Kai. 

*Goku, I sense an incredible evil.* 

"What is it?" 

*I don't know but it was strong enough to destroy the Saiyan homeworld!* 

"IT DID WHAT?!" 

*You heard me. Now it's going from planet to planet and it'll eventually try and conquer Chikyuu. It'll be years before it reaches you but you'll need that time to train. I suggest that you and your warriors start to prepare.* 

"Yes King Kai." 

"Well?" said Bulma quizzically. 

"I'm sorry Bulma," Goku apologized as he related what King Kai told him. 

"That means I'll never see Vegeta again . . . " Bulma cried. The pain in her heart grew bigger and she once again collapsed. 

* * * * * 

The coming months passed by slowly for Bulma. It was agony to live with a broken heart. Meanwhile, everybody else had listened to King Kai's advice. Piccolo, Goku and Gohan (much to Chi Chi's displeasure) were training in the mountains, Krillin at Master Roshi's island, Tien and Chaoutzu were somewhere up north and Yaumcha stayed at Capsule Corp. The passing months eventually turned into a year and the dragonballs became active again. 

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. Her pain grew with each day, days that should have been with her Prince. She couldn't live the rest of her life like this. She knew what she had to do. 

On the same hill of her resurrection Bulma called out "Shenlon I summon thee." 

The Eternal dragon appeared hovering in the blackened sky. 

"YOU HAVE TWO WISHES!" 

"First Shenlon, I wish that all my friends and family have knowledge of what happens today and will act accordingly to my second wish." Bulma was starting to choke up, but pushed forward. 

"IT WILL BE DONE. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH THEN?" 

"Oh Shenlon," Bulma couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "This pain I feel, I can't stand it. Please take it away." 

Shenlon's face seemed to soften. Never had he seen this blue haired woman so sad. Her life force seemed so drained. "I cannot mend a broken heart." 

"I know," her tears flowed freely now. "But please block him out as he has blocked me out. Make me forget, I beg of you. I can't move on knowing that he's out there and I'll never be able to see him again." 

A single tear rolled down Shenlon's face. 

"YOUR WISHES ARE GRANTED!" 

* * * * * 

Bulma snapped back to attention. It seemed she had been in a daze. 'Why did I come out to this hill?' It felt as if there was a part of her missing, like she was empty somehow, but she dismissed the thought. 

"Oh well . . . I wonder what Yaumcha's doing tonight!" 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. 

Notes: Didn't I tell you I'd have this out Thursday? This is the final part and I hope you all enjoy it. I just want to thank everyone who commented, you made me stick to my schedule. Ciao for now. 

~Part 3~ 

It has been ten years since Bulma's wish was made. Ten years since she has forgotten Vegeta. Everyone knew about her wish and never mentioned the Saiyan Prince again. It wasn't as if she didn't remember the Saiyans. She knew that they came, she died and then they were gone. Her memory was unclear to the details, but she figured a jumbled memory just came with dying. She also remembered that it was she who made the wish for her and her friends to age like Saiyans. 

She smiled to herself, "Best damn wish I ever made." She was nearing 40 but didn't look a day over 20. 

Bulma made her way down to the living room. There, sitting in the centre of the table, glittering in the sun, was her obsidian rose. She remembered finding it one day, on her desk in her room. She asked her parents where it had come from and they told her that it had been laid upon her dead body. She didn't push them any further because she knew such memories brought them grief, but she never did find the creator. It was funny though, sometimes when she looked at the flower in eternal bloom, she would feel this love, this unexplainable happiness and then a rush of sadness would overtake her. It was unnerving. 

Yaumcha came down the stairs and gazed fondly at Bulma. He then looked at the rose she was staring at and scowled. It was a constant reminder of what he had lost to the Prince. Even now, with no recollection of Vegeta, Bulma still wasn't truly his. 

When Bulma had come home after making her wish, Yaumcha was ecstatic. He took her out, they had fun and they became a couple again. Because of their extended youth, they decided to take it slow. But it was too slow for Yaumcha. 

To give him credit, he WAS loyal for the first five years, but a man like him can only be celibate for so long. It wasn't as if they had never been lovers, but that was before her death . . . before Vegeta. Bulma had said that she had a second chance with her new life and wanted to be sure about everything. But that wasn't the reason . . . even if she didn't know it. 

Yaumcha knew. He knew she still felt the loss of Vegeta. This feeling would prevent her from getting too close to him. 'Dammit. Even ten years after he's gone, I'm still losing to that arrogant bastard.' And this influenced him to seek comfort in another's arms. Ok, so maybe a couple dozen others, but Bulma was none the wiser. 

But then something happened a year and half ago, Yaumcha grew up! He knew what he did was wrong, and gave up the other women. He once again became loyal to Bulma and he now knew what he had to do to make her his. Nothing would stand in his way. Not even that evil force King Kai had warned about ten years back. 

That was another unusual occurrence. They all were training diligently as the force came closer year by year. But then one day it stopped, and went back in the other direction. Even King Kai didn't know the reason, but warned to be on the lookout. This never phased Goku, who constantly trained. Dende even allowed Goku to go into a special room where he could fight warriors of the past. He always came out much stronger. 

But getting back to the task at hand, Yaumcha came up behind Bulma and drew her to him. She smiled as she turned and kissed him. 

Yaumcha drew back and looked down on her. "We need to talk." 

Bulma grew worried as they sat down. "About what?" 

"Us!" Yaumcha paused. "Bulma, I love you with all my heart and it has taken me 22 years to realize this. Bulma Briefs, will you marry me?" 

Bulma's eyes went wide, then a big smile crossed her face. "Oh yes Yaumcha. YES!" She cried as she hugged him. 

Yaumcha smiled. 'You may have won the battle Vegeta, but I will win the war!' 

* * * * * 

Vegeta looked at the remaining Saiyans around him. 50 loyal subjects were all that were left of his Empire . . . an Empire that Freeza had destroyed! He had still been on his ship when he learned of Vegitasei's fate. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He was mad, not because his people were killed, but because Freeza had dishonourably destroyed the planet from his ship and not fought them hand to hand. 

He knew that Freeza thought the Saiyans to be a threat and so killed them while they were weaker than he was. 'The coward,' Vegeta bitterly thought. 

Vegeta was proud and strong but he certainly was no fool. He knew he and his troops could not defeat Freeza and his forces . . . not yet anyway. That's why they had attacked Freeza's homebase, instead of Freeza himself, after Vegitasei had been destroyed. 

News of the attack had spread through Freeza's holdings, and rebellions had begun. Vegeta unwittingly incited an intergalactic war. This annoyed Freeza to no extent and so he stopped his forward invasion of planets and made his way back to his homebase, quieting the revolutions as he went. 

He had sent numerous forces (including the Elite Ginyu Squad) to dispose of Vegeta and his Saiyans. Vegeta was able to defeat or evade them (eventually defeating them) but had lost 25 of his original 75 men. 

'Ten years of playing cat and mouse ends now!' thought Vegeta. 

He spoke up, "Now listen! Freeza is down on the planet Anehru. We are all going down to have the battle we've been waiting for. You can fight and go oozaru all you want, but Freeza is MINE!" 

"Yes your Highness!" his subjects replied. 

"Good. Nappa, prepare the pods. It's time for war." 

* * * * * 

Vegeta had found Freeza on an isolated continent, waiting for him. The others were doing fairly well, but this was the battle that would determine the victor. 

In his first form, Freeza and Vegeta were evenly matched. Then Vegeta made the mistake of taunting his foe to transform. So Freeza did just that and proceeded to kick the crap (so to speak) out of Vegeta. Bruised, bloodied and broken, Vegeta lay on the ground in a heap. 

"Tsk! Tsk! Little Vegeta," sneered Freeza. "After ten years, I was hoping for more from you. Although I commend you for getting this far. To think it was your future son I was worried about." 

"S-s-son?" 

"Of course! I couldn't let you monkeys get too smart. And the power of the hybrid - amazing, I'll give your father credit. Sending you to Chikyuu was the smartest thing he ever did. Very unfortunate for your bride though. In my case, third time's a charm." 

"W-what are you babbling about?" 

"You really didn't think I'd just sit back and watch you monkeys become stronger, did you? I was the one who convinced Melanzana to fight for you. She was just a pawn, blinded by her feelings for you. It was quite unexpected to find out that your bitch won the Bak Na. Quite a spitfire you had there." 

Vegeta growled at the insult about Bulma. 

"Then of course there was the Rentauri. You really should learn to think more Little Prince. Never trust an assassin. You really believe he would tell you the truth? Rentauri are motivated entirely by money. You think he would risk his life entering a castle full of Saiyans just for revenge?! Come now." 

Vegeta tried to focus on what Freeza was telling him. 

"You of course destroyed the Rentauri and then had your wife under constant protection. I finally sent in a spy to kill her but make it look like an accident. I couldn't have you getting suspicious too soon, now could I? You know what this spy did? Quite an ingenious attack really. Instead of manipulating ki, he manipulated the air around him and drove her over the edge. She thought it was the wind." Freeza started to laugh at his evil deeds. 

But Vegeta wasn't laughing. The memories came flooding back to him. Her silky aqua hair, her big blue eyes, the feeling of her soft, naked body pressed against his. He saw her reaching out to him, tears in her eyes, blood everywhere . . NO! That shouldn't have happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. For ten years he kept her hidden inside him. For ten years he accepted her death. But all along it was Freeza! Freeza took his mate away . . . and for that HE WOULD PAY! 

Vegeta screamed. Anger, hatred, vengeance poured out of him. 

Gold, black! 

The cause of his misery stood in front of him, mocking him. 

Gold, black! 

The sight of her broken body. 

Gold, black! 

The misinterpreted words she uttered before she died. 

GOLD! 

Freeza stopped laughing as he spied the golden warrior in front of him. Vegeta stood up and trained his green eyes on Freeza. A legend come true, Vegeta smirked. 

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Freeza. Now you will suffer." 

Freeza screamed. "Wait let me transform. I am not yet in my true form." 

Vegeta frowned. Normally he would have let Freeza done so - he was a Saiyan after all, a Super Saiyan now - but Vegeta didn't want a good fight. He just wanted revenge, and so he would have it. 

"FINAL FLASH!" 

* * * * * 

The Saiyans were rejoicing. Freeza had been defeated and a Super Saiyan was born. They partied on the planet until the wee hours, trying to see how they measured up against a Super Saiyan. 

Everyone then gathered back on the ship to discuss their next course of action. 

Doro brought it up first. "My Prince, I mean my King, many of us feel we should return to Chikyuu." 

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow. Ten years ago, he would have blasted this soldier to Hell, but over the years, he learned to respect most of his subjects. 

Doro continued, "There is nothing left of Vegitasei. We are the last Saiyans left and we're all male. We know we can breed with the humans and rebuild the Saiyan race. The battle with Freeza is over, you can have your Empire and rule over the humans." 

Vegeta thought about it. He didn't want to go back, but he didn't want the Saiyan race to die. Of course, rebuilding his Empire also appealed to him. Perhaps he will see how well Kakarotto and his brat have fared over the years. So be it. His ship of Saiyan Elite warriors had turned into a ship of Saiyan Elite bachelors. 

"Set in a course for Chikyuu." 

* * * * * 

Everyone became excited when Bulma and Yaumcha told them of their engagement. They were having a party at the Capsule Corporation and announced their wedding plans. They would get married in six months, so that there would be enough time to plan it. Bulma went into the kitchen and Chi Chi followed. 

"So you and Yaumcha are finally settling down." Chi Chi started. 

"Yeah, I know. I just can't believe he asked me. I know we've been together for over half our lives, but it hasn't really sunk in yet." 

"Well congratulations, I'm sure you'll be very happy." 

Bulma's smile wavered. "Chi Chi? I have to ask you something. When did you know that you made the right choice in marrying Son Kun?" 

Chi Chi paused. "Well, I guess there really wasn't a precise moment. It was just a feeling that I knew I had all along. Sometimes these feelings can be slow to realize. Why? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about Yaumcha." 

"Oh no, well . . . um . . . I don't know. I mean, in my head I know this is right and that this is what I need, but sometimes I just get this nagging feeling in my heart. Like that this isn't how it's supposed to be, like there's something missing." 

Chi Chi knew Bulma was talking about Vegeta, but couldn't tell her. "Do you love Yaumcha?" 

"Yes, I-I know I do." 

"Then marry him." 

They walked back to the party area but stopped when they saw how somber everyone looked. 

"What's wrong?" Chi Chi asked. 

"Goku just talked to King Kai," Krillin said. "The Saiyans are coming back!" 

* * * * * 

Two months have passed since King Kai's warning. Everyone was gathered at the Son House, with Yaumcha and Bulma on the way. The Saiyans were due any time now and the Z-warriors were discussing their plan of action. 

"50 Saiyans!" Krillin exclaimed. "How do we defeat 50 Saiyans?" 

"Maybe we can talk to Vegeta. Reason with him," spoke up Gohan. 

"Sorry kid, but I don't think they'll be so diplomatic this time. I say we divide and conquer, then go after Vegeta. He is the strongest as well as their leader. We take him out, the others will leave." Piccolo spoke as if it were to be the simplest task in the world. 

"What about telling Vegeta about Bulma." Everyone looked at Chi Chi who had been quiet up until this point. 

"We can't do that!" said Krillin. "For one thing, she doesn't remember the guy, and for another, she's supposed to be dead! How do we explain to him that she came back to life? We can't risk them knowing about the dragonballs!" 

Goku nodded in agreement. "Krillin's right. Piccolo's plan seems like the best right now. We also have to prevent Vegeta from seeing Bulma." 

The doorbell rang and in walked Yaumcha and Bulma. "Hi guys," chirped Bulma. "So what's the plan?" 

Nobody answered her. They all had felt it. The Saiyans had arrived! 

* * * * * 

Vegeta had ordered that the spaceship land by the castle they had used, oh so many years ago. When the craft landed, he told half the Saiyans to go out and take over the major cities of the world. All citizens were to swear their allegiance to him and then be gathered into one area of the city, so they couldn't escape. 

Vegeta told the others they could get whatever slaves they wanted without him. He had a promise to keep! 

* * * * * 

"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" whined Bulma. 

"Bulma, it's all over the news. The Saiyans are going to each city enslaving it and then making off with the exotic looking women. This black wig will help you blend in. You'll be safer," said Yaumcha. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all secretly hoping she would agree. They couldn't risk Vegeta recognizing her. 

Bulma sighed. "Fine. I'll wear it." She donned the long black hair and save for the blue eyes, she slightly resembled Chi Chi. 

"Ok," spoke Goku. "This is what we'll do. Yaumcha, you take Bulma home. You'll then meet up with Tien and Chaotzu and patrol the Northern Continent with them. Krillin and I will help out the cities in the east and Piccolo and Gohan will go west. Vegeta is stationed south. We'll try and take out as many Saiyans as possible then meet up again. We'll then go after Vegeta. Agreed?" 

Everyone nodded. 

"Good!" 

* * * * * 

Yaumcha flew Bulma back to Capsule Corp. "You know, you look pretty sexy with black hair." 

Bulma giggled. "Now don't be getting any ideas." 

Yaumcha set her down and was all of a sudden sprawled out on her lawn. 

A voice chuckled in the night. "I told you I'd be back, and what did I tell you about the next time we meet?" 

Yaumcha struggled to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. He barely had time to react as Vegeta punched him in the gut, making him double over in pain. 

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Bulma screamed. 

Vegeta stopped. That voice, it was uncanny. He turned around and their eyes met. Vegeta stared. 'Those eyes, so much like . . . but they can't be.' He looked at the woman before him. Clearly she wasn't Bulma; she had long black hair and looked about 20. He hadn't noticed how young Yaumcha looked because with his scars and being beaten to a pulp, he DID look 40. 

Bulma looked at the Saiyan before her. She couldn't turn away, there was just something about him . . . then he spoke. He was still looking at her but talking to Yaumcha, his voice was low and smooth. "I can see why you picked her, there is a resemblance. They have the same eyes. You don't deserve to have anyone you weakling, and I'll know this will hurt more if I keep you alive." 

Bulma was confused to what the Saiyan was talking about. He acted like he knew Yaumcha. She then grew frightened as she saw Vegeta raise his arm towards her. Vegeta was readying a ki blast, but he stopped himself. 'What is wrong with me, why am I being so weak?' But he just couldn't kill the girl with Bulma's eyes. 

Yaumcha tried to lunge himself at Vegeta. Vegeta just laughed. "I just thought of something better to do." He went over to Bulma, picked her up and flew away. 

'NO!' Yaumcha thought. 'I can't lose her again to him.' 

* * * * * 

Bulma stared at the Saiyan who held her, getting a better look at him. She was surprised that she hadn't started screaming when he took off. For some reason, she just wasn't afraid anymore. She shivered in the cool air and he instinctively brought her closer to him. 

"So," Bulma spoke up. "How do you know my fiancé?" 

Vegeta looked at the raven-haired beauty. First she was showing no fear and now she's making conversation? - 'The younger generation must be stupid' he thought. 

"If you really must know, I took something of his a very long time ago and he still hasn't gotten over it." 

"Oh." This made no sense to Bulma but the rest of the journey was in silence. At times Bulma forgot who she was with and was enjoying herself. She loved to fly, especially with a handsome, strong . . . 'Whoa, I did NOT just think that. For Dende's sake, you're engaged to Yaumcha, stop thinking silly thoughts!' 

Vegeta landed in front of a castle and for a brief moment, Bulma recognized it. 

"King Vegeta!" Bulma looked to see a somewhat beaten, bald Saiyan come up. He looked at her with interest and Bulma realized she was still in Vegeta's arms. 

"My King," Nappa said. "It's good to see you fraternizing with the natives." 

"Don't be ridiculous Nappa. She isn't what you think; though I see no reason why I should explain that to you. Now tell me, why are you all bloody?" He put Bulma down. 

Nappa grew serious. "We've lost ten of our soldiers and something else has happened. Maizu and I encountered Kakarotto and a bald fellow. We were fighting and we killed the bald guy. Apparently this upset Kakarotto, and well, there is now another Super Saiyan. I barely escaped to come tell you." 

"WHAT?! That's not possible, only I am the legendary. There cannot be two!" 

"I'm telling you the truth Sire." 

"If that's true then he will come to me. I'll wait. But I'm very disappointed in you Nappa, one does not run away from a battle." 

"Forgive me Vegeta." 

"We'll see. Now put that creature somewhere," he gestured to Bulma. "I'll check with the other troops. Kakarotto won't be here for awhile." 

Nappa smiled as he looked at Bulma. "Yes Sire." 

* * * * * 

Bulma did not like the way Nappa was looking at her. He led her into the castle and into one of the many large bedchambers. 

"Since the King has no use for you, I believe I'll take you as one of my many mates," Nappa grinned. 

Bulma realized what he meant to do. 'Oh Dende, no!' She ran to the doors but Nappa had locked them. He just laughed at her futile attempts to get away. "So the little bitch wants to play. Ok, we'll play." And he advanced towards Bulma. 

"No, stay away from me. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

* * * * * 

"What the Hell is all that screaming?" Vegeta's senses were very sharp and he could hear Bulma's cries from outside. Something inside him told him that he NEEDED to investigate this. He hurried inside and followed the screams. He came to a chamber and it sounded like someone was scratching at the doors. 

He ripped the door open and a sobbing woman flew into his arms. He looked past her and noticed that Nappa had been in the process of removing his armour. He then looked down again. The girl with Bulma's eyes was clutching on to him, crying hysterically. She had bruises on her arms and face, and there were rips in her clothing. 

Something inside him snapped. He knew fully what Nappa had intended to do and this made him boil. For some reason, he couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to the girl, and Nappa's intentions sickened him. He reacted on instinct and killed the bald Saiyan in one blast. 

He once again looked down, his face softening. He slowly put his arms around her and waited until she calmed a bit. Bulma stopped crying, but she still held on to Vegeta. She felt safe in his arms and wanted to be protected. She felt the sensation of being lifted and carried outside. Vegeta brought her to his ship and into his quarters. He set her down. 

"I still must do some things, but you will be safe here," he said softly. Then he left. 

Bulma looked around the room. It had a bed, a closet, chairs and a desk. Interested in what a Saiyan King would need with a desk she started opening drawers. Most were bare, but she noticed one didn't close completely. She reached in and felt around, her hands brushing some papers. She grabbed onto it and pulled it out, was it ever dusty. 

She looked at what seemed to be a newspaper clipping yellowed with age. The heading was "World's Richest Woman Marries Alien Royalty." She smirked. Why would a Saiyan read a tabloid article . . . but then she saw the picture. 

It was her! 

'No, that's not possible.' But she read the article and learned of what happened the last time the Saiyans had came. 'This can't be true.' She then heard the door open and Vegeta entered. He saw what she had in her hand. 

"What are you doing with that?" he demanded. 

Bulma stuttered, "I was just looking around, I didn't mean to do anything wrong." 

He came over to her, his dark eyes glaring. He snatched the article from her hand, and looked at it. Bulma noticed how sad his eyes became. It had been so long since he last looked at her picture, his heart started ache. Almost unconsciously he whispered, "Bulma." 

Bulma jumped. How did he know her? What was going on? She started to get a headache and felt woozy. Vegeta noticed this and caught her before she fell. She looked up into his eyes and could see his concern. She smiled a little. 

"Vegeta . . . " and she passed out. His eyes widened, 'why did this feel so familiar?' His thoughts were cut short when he heard the noise from outside. 

Goku had come! 

* * * * * 

Vegeta stepped outside to see the golden haired Goku. "So, Kakarotto, we continue our fight." Vegeta quickly turned into Super Saiyan mode. They quickly attacked each other, punching, kicking and blocking. Neither one was gaining the upper hand, they were too evenly matched. This went on for an hour. 

Yaumcha and the others came. Yaumcha told them what happened to Bulma and he learned about Goku. They knew where Vegeta was staying so they flew over to the castle. They found Bulma in the spaceship as she woke up and they exited. 

Outside, they could hear the fight of the mighty Super Saiyans, and saw the other Saiyans gathered around watching in awe. All of a sudden they heard a loud smack and a figure was sent crashing into the ground. It was Goku and Vegeta hovered above him, about to send a deadly blast his way. 

"Vegeta NO! SON KUN!!!" 

Vegeta stopped. That was what Bulma called the third class weakling. He turned around to see Yaumcha's black haired betrothed. 'It's not possible, how . . .' 

Goku seeing this as his chance, sent a Kamehameha to Vegeta while he was distracted. The impact sent the King flying and he landed a couple yards away from Bulma. 

It was already starting to come back, but the moment Vegeta got hit, Bulma remembered everything. "Vegeta!" She ran out of Yaumcha's arms to the injured body of her beloved. The blast from the collision had blown off her wig and her long blue hair blew freely as she came up to him. 

She knelt down beside him and gently touched his face. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw his angel. "How . . . " he started to cough. 

"Shhh," said Bulma. "There's time to explain everything. Just rest." 

Vegeta smiled and closed his eyes. 

* * * * * 

The Saiyans had been told everything. They were even present when Krillin was wished back to life. Knowing that one of the Super Saiyans was protecting Chikyuu, they didn't want to fight and agreed to a new treaty. Chikyuu was to be the new home of the Saiyans. 

As for the wedding that had been planned, it still went ahead as scheduled - except of course the groom had been changed. Yaumcha finally realized that when it came to Bulma and Vegeta, not even death could keep them apart. 

Bulma shone radiantly as she walked down the aisle, the bouquet in her hand complete with the obsidian rose. She came to the altar and Vegeta took her hand. This time, nothing was left out of the ceremony, all vows were complete. 

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may ki-" For the second time, the Minister was not able to complete that sentence, although for an entirely different reason. Before he could finish his words, Vegeta had already drawn Bulma to him and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever had or anybody had ever seen (Chi Chi had to cover Gohan's teenage eyes). Vegeta's kiss warmed Bulma's entire body. 

Their bond was complete and in that moment . . . 

He knew . . . 

She knew . . . 

Fated to love 

Destined never again to part 

It is their will to be together . . . 

Forever! 

~La Fine~ 


End file.
